1. Field
One embodiment of the invention relates to an apparatus capable of executing at least a reproducing process on content, a recording and reproducing system, and a title information managing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, recording and reproducing apparatuses capable of executing processes of recording and reproducing contents includes a library function of managing the titles of the contents recorded in a hard disk or the like through broadcasting waves or the like. However, the library function manages only the titles of the recorded contents and cannot manage the titles of contents reproduced from other sources, for example, the titles of contents of digital versatile discs (DVDs) rented at shops or the like.
Various techniques of managing information on contents have been proposed which techniques are different from the management of the titles.
For example, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2005-167818 discloses reception of content and reception and storage of public metadata (user information, program recording information, material organization information, reproduction control information, evaluation/statistics information, link information, and historical information). Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2004-72396 discloses storage of not only EPG data but also data (viewing rate information, recording rate information, and the like) related to the content. Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2003-316367 discloses storage of historical information on actions such as downloading, streaming reproduction, and reproduction skipping of the content.
As described above, the conventional library function manages only the title of the content recorded through the broadcasting wave or the like. Thus, although the title of content obtained from a single source can be managed, the titles of contents from different sources cannot be managed in an integrated fashion. Consequently, it is impossible to display the titles of various reproduced contents on a display unit, for example, contents reproduced from a removable recording medium (package medium or the like) and contents acquired and reproduced via a network. This applies not only to recording and reproducing apparatuses but also reproducing apparatuses (playback-only apparatuses).
Furthermore, the above-described integrated management cannot be achieved using the techniques described in the above-described three documents.